


第二十章

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	第二十章

“唔...！”

Arthit垂在身侧的双手立刻抵上了Kongphop结实的胸膛，狠狠的捶了一下。

“嘶...”再怎么说Arthit也是个身高接近一米八的成年人，这一拳下去也让Kongphop吃痛的一皱眉，嘴上的动作有了一瞬的停顿。

Arthit趁着他这个空档快速的将脸一偏，肩膀微微用力挣脱了他的禁锢，又连忙向旁边撤了一步与Kongphop拉开了一点距离，他的呼吸有些凌乱，整个人像极了一只炸毛的猫咪，警惕的看着这个来者不善的男人。

不知道这个男人抓他进来的时候会不会被员工看见？Arthit心里不安的想，时不时的担忧的用余光瞟了瞟紧闭的办公室的门。

缓过来的Kongphop眉头皱的更紧了，眯着眼睛用一种瞄准猎物的眼光打量着靠在墙角的Arthit，Arthit心虚的低着头，不敢直视那灼灼的视线。

“你别乱来...这里可是公司。”Arthit又向后推了推，转而间就贴紧了墙根。

“是公司怎么了？”Kongphop慢慢向前逼近，那种满不在乎的语气让Arthit心中不停的打着鼓，不好的预感压的他有些难以呼吸。

没等Arthit回答，Kongphop一个箭步跨到他面前，再次将人死死的压在墙上，Arthit又用力的挣了挣，可是这次Kongphop似乎是防止自己再次逃跑后用了更大的力气，他挣扎了半天都还没有让自己身上的男人为之所动，Arthit有些恼怒的瞪大眼睛，可惜被对方毫无忌讳的反看了回来。

Kongphop的手指攀向了他的脸颊，细细的摩挲着，嘴唇再次贴了上去，可这次却没有了刚刚的犹豫，他更加卖力的吮吸起来，唇齿在Arthit的唇瓣上厮磨着，他粗鲁的撬开了他的贝齿，舌头在其中翻搅着，混杂了两个人津液顺着Arthit的嘴角流了下来，淡淡的铁锈味蔓延在口腔中。

他的嘴唇竟然被这个不知轻重的男人咬破了，刺痛感让他瞬间清醒过来，Arthit推搡着他，可惜Kongphop没有丝毫放过他的意思，炽热的呼吸喷洒在Arthit的脸颊上，舌尖滑过敏感的上颚，津液辗转的发出‘滋滋”的水声，酥酥麻麻的感觉让他头脑发昏，身体渐渐的发热，情欲不知不觉就被Kongphop挑了起来。

等到氧气被搜刮的一干二净，Kongphop才放过了脸色熏染着潮红Arthit，稍稍起身，用牙齿轻轻衔着他被亲肿了的唇瓣，声音沙哑的含糊说道，“把我赶出去还有心情来上班？精神看起来还不错啊，嗯？”

说完没等Arthit回话舌头又探了进去，搜刮完毕后还轻轻啄了啄他布满了细小伤口的唇瓣，上面还挂着一点血珠。

Kongphop的手环过Arthit的腰肢，指尖顺着他裁剪合体的西裤探了进去，轻松的捉住了挺翘的臀瓣发狠的揉搓着，Arthit全身一震，双腿发软的险些滑坐到地上。

“这么敏感的吗？”Kongphop露出了一个恶劣的笑容，“昨天还没有喂饱你，你就出来上班忍得住吗？”

刺耳的语言让Arthit皱紧了眉头，脸上也染上了难堪的色彩，Arthit的心里有些发紧，不舒服、却说不上来到底是为什么。他只知道不单单是因为Kongphop难听的戏谑，而是取决于这种话出于谁的口。

“滚开！”刚抬起手就被Kongphop死死的困住了，他转了转手腕挣扎了一下，依然没有任何的作用。

Kongphop的一条腿挤进了他的两腿间，磨蹭着他敏感的胯部，才紧接着逼问道，“那个Not跟你到底是什么关系？他有哪里比我强了？”

“我们只是朋友！你以为谁都跟你一样吗？”Arthit咬咬牙愤恨的说道，这个男人为什么非要在这个问题上较真。

“是吗？”Kongphop挑挑眉，可是心里却因为这句语气有些冲的解释舒服了很多。

“满意了吗？满意了就快滚开，我还有工作。”Kongphop松开了他的手腕又想凑过去，Arthit偏着头躲避着他靠近的脸，一边用手揉了揉被攥红了的皮肤。

“不满意，昨天的帐还没算呢。”Kongphop说着就去解他西服和衬衫的扣子，白皙的皮肤立刻露了出来，微微立起来的乳头若隐若现，Kongphop只觉得喉咙一阵发干，也顾不得Arthit的反抗一把就扯开了他剩下的扣子，利落的解开他的皮带。

Arthit浅灰色的内裤上因为男人刻意的撩拨支起了一个小帐篷，顶端也被渗透出的蜜液洇湿成了深灰色，察觉到了自己的生理反应，他立刻别过脸去，不想去看Kongphop调笑的表情，果然那个男人凑了过来，在他耳畔说道，“亲了亲就这么有感觉吗？”


End file.
